The Emperor and Empress
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Takes place in season 2, Alius Arc. Shortly after finishing up at Alpine Jr. High, Raimon gets a request for help at a school further north in Hokkaido from the captain of Zeus. There they discover a more elite academy who's male soccer team has been crushed, and the female team is next. But this team's captain has a past. One that revolves around Royal Academy and Kidou's past...
1. Chapter 1

**Good grief. It took multiple attempts to finally work on a plot for this story in the course of almost 4 years. I'm freaking serious! I started it on notebook paper, lost interest, returned to it, lost interest a second time, came back a year later, couldn't remember half the stuff and therefore gave up for another year, and recently found the notebook with the old ideas and decided to rewrite the plot.**

 **Which brings us to here. My first true attempt at an inazuma eleven fanfiction on here. I'm going by Japanese names for the characters, but that doesn't mean all of the OCs have Japanese names. And I'm using some English names of the teams and school's (Although I have seen quite a bit of both dubs)**

 **So who am I? Well, if you read Miraculous Ladybug, Beyblade (Second series), Death Note, or Hetalia, you might have seen me write stories on there. But if you don't, allow me to introduce myself. I am Eternal Nexus Warrior, a writer who has recently returned due to the fact that the past 9 months I was on hiatus on multiple stories due to a malfunctioning laptop.**

 **That aside, enjoy the story. I don't own Inazuma 11, only my OCs.**

Chapter 1 Kodaria

"May I have your attention! This is of utmost importance!"

Kidou Yuuto looked up from where he sat on the bus as Coach Hitomiko entered the vehicle. They had recently finished up with everything in Hokkaido and were now on there way to another place when their new coach had gotten a call. "What's going on coach? Is something wrong?" The strategist heard Endou ask.

"We're not completely done in Hokkaido. We're heading up north a little more, to another school known as Olympus Academy. I recently got a call from the school saying that their male soccer team had been ambushed into a match and most of them were injured." Coach Hitomiko explained, earning various mutters from the other team members, "Further more, this affected Olympus Academy's female soccer team's captain, who witnessed the whole incident. Therefore we are going north to meet the teams, who are gonna help us train further. The headmaster has requested a match between the remaining team and us."

"Alias Academy struck again." Kidou muttered before looking up at his team's coach, sensing something off, "What exactly are we looking for up there? You look as though there's another purpose to this coach."

"There is. It was a direct request from Zeus' Academy captain. The captain of Olympus' female soccer team, is his cousin." A gasp escaped a bunch of the soccer players as Hitomiko showed them a video clip that was online, "And earlier one of the people in charge of recording their games sent this to us."

Kidou couldn't take his eyes away at the destruction. Every single member of Epsilon's opponents were thrown to the ground, the opposing team crushing them. On the side, a figure with dark hair stood on the side lines with her hands covering her mouth, as if horrified by what was happening before her eyes. The strategist couldn't blame her. This was awful.

"How could someone do that in front of a poor girl like that! That's an outrage!" Someoka shouted.

"And that is why we are heading there. The headmaster sent the message to us almost immediately after Zeus' Academy did." Hitomiko stated as the bust started out.

"Who is the captain though for the girl's team? If she's like Aphrodi, she's gotta be strong." Endou pointed out.

* * *

"Kodaria-taicho? Are you there?"

A pair of teens stood outside a door, growing concerned for the occupant inside. On one side of the door was a young girl with stone grey eyes and brown hair tugged into pigtails high above her head. She wore a white and lavender soccer uniform that made her look like a ghost with her pale skin. In her hands was a light brown rabbit doll.

"Usagi-chan, I told you we should give her more time. Kodaria did witness the incident before," The other student pointed out, twirling her lavender hair into a braid. The teen's silver eyes looked at the door in concern from behind her glasses.

"But Millie, this is important! Headmaster sent me to deliver this message." Usagi wailed, earning a cringe from her tanned companion, "You know Headmaster never sends me to deliver messages unless they're important!"

"...What is it?"

Both teens paused as the door opened, revealing a young woman with fair skin and dark purple eyes hidden under her bangs. Her dark red hair was messy and full of knots, clearly ignored from the past few days. Like the two teens, she wore the same soccer uniform, only with a imperial purple sash around her shoulder and waist. Judging by the rings around her eyes, the teen had been crying.

"Oh Kodaria! You're a mess!" Millie exclaimed as she rushed in, Usagi trailing behind slowly as the lavender haired teen pulled out a hairbrush, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this messy hair disaster!"

The red haired teen flinched from the other teen's hairbrush attacked her hair, before looking at her other classmate. "Headmaster sent a message to me?" Kodaria asked.

"Yeah! She said that Raimon Junior's soccer team is coming, on her request. She wants you to be at the dinner that we're hosting this evening!" Usagi exclaimed.

"The Raimon!?" Millie exclaimed as she tugged at her friend's hair, earning an exclamation of pain in the process, "Sorry. But that mean's my brother's coming!"

"Yep! There's been a few new members according to what Headmaster Akari told me. But She want's our team to have a match against them!

"So soon after what I saw?" Kodaria asked, earning a nod from Usagi, "T-This is really sudden..."

"But Kodaria, think about it! We get to meet quite a few of the best team! And Kidou Yuuto will be there! Haven't you been telling us how you've always wanted to face him and Endou Mamoru's team!? After all, you and Kidou-"

"Usagi! I told you it was just one time, when I was really little! Besides, he might not remember me anymore!" Kodaria exclaimed, growing embarrassed.

"Usagi's got a point though Kodaria. And you know that as Team captain, you got to greet the opposing team members first, right?" Millie asked.

"T-That's besides the point! I-I'm still shaken up from what happened against the guys! Knowing Alius, we're gonna be next!"

"Then we fight them head on! Come on taicho! You're the Rose Empress, the Queen of this academy! You're the one who knows how to kick soccer butt, and earn the respect of the opponents in one fell swoop!"

"Millie, that's exaggerating it a bit..."

"The point is Kodaria, you gotta face them! We can let the guys' loss lower our drive! After all, us girls try to stay several steps ahead of the guys to keep our reputation at stake, right?" Millie asked as she pulled away from her captain's hair, tugging it up into a high ponytail with an imperial purple ribbon. "There! And that hair needs to be in line for that!"

Kodaria pouted, before tugging the ribbon out. "I can fix up my own hair Mils. But thank you anyway."

"No problem. Come on Usagi! Let's go greet my brother when he gets here!"

"R-Right Millie! Bye Kodaria!"

A small smile escaped the red haired teens lips as the door closed, before sighing as she pulled a pocketwatch out of her uniform. It was a gift given to her by her cousin before he left the academy. The watch was a deep silver, with a lavender rose etched into the pale metal.

 _Aphrodi... I wonder how you'd react to this..._

* * *

"Welcome to Olympus Academy! I'm headmaster Akari, the coach for the female soccer team."

Kidou watched as a woman with dark purple hair greeted his team, a brown haired girl giggling as she waved. A lavender haired teen was currently hugging Someoka, who was growing embarrassed as he tried to escape. "Mizore! Please let go!" The pink haired forward growled.

"I will not big brother! I have not seen you in two years! Therefore Someoka, I am gonna keep hugging you until you say my nickname!" Mizore giggled, earning snickers from several of the team members. Even Kidou seemed somewhat amused by the fact.

"Millie!"

Said teen let go, before joining her giggling teammate. "See Usagi, I told you he'd be surprised!" Maiko declared as she turned to face her opponents. "Name's Mizore "Millie" Ryuugo! Number is 9, position is Forward!"

"A-And I'm Usagi Akio. I'm a midfielder, and my number is 8." Usagi whispered, growing shy as she hid behind a bunny doll and Kidou noticed how different she was in height. She was a lot (At least a foot) shorter compared to the others, but her pigtails were styled like bunny ears that stood up straight, making up for some of the height differences.

"Nice to meet you. It's an honor to get to face your team tomorrow," Endou stated as he shook hands with Coach Akari.

"Thank you, Endou Mamoru." The headmaster thanked as she turned to Kidou, and the goggled teen grew concerned as the woman gave him a smirk. "I've heard that you are a great strategist. I hope you will be able to figure out the skills of our strategist as well. Kodaria is not one to be taken lightly."

Kidou nodded as he thought for a second. _That name... It sounds so familiar. But where have I heard that before?_ The strategist questioned as both teens giggled. _What's so funny to them?_

"Shall I show you our cafeteria? We have dinner awaiting both our teams.

* * *

"I must say, this is quite an elite place."

Kidou watched Mizore giggled, before looking at the empty seat between her and Usagi as he and the other two teams ate. "Well, Olympus Academy is an elite academy Kidou-kun!" The lavender haired teen exclaimed, "It helps those who want to excel at what their best at get a lot better. I came to here as a result of an offer. Someoka could've came too, but big brother declined."

"Hey, I'm fine going at my own pace Mizore!"

Kidou heard the pink haired forward retort, before looking back at the empty seat "So why did Kodaria request to sit across from me?" The strategist asked.

"Oh, she didn't exactly request. She always sits between me and Millie," Usagi explained, "But we're sitting in front of you cause we feel that she'd be happy to meet you after what happened a few days ago!"

"Usagi! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Mizore pointed out, taking a bite of her food in the process.

"To Kodaria. Not to Kidou-kun."

Kidou-kun grew confused. "Why is it a surprise?" he asked.

"Well..."

"Millie! Usagi!"

Kidou watched as the teen from the video he watched rushed in, a flush of embarrassment on her face. The teen had dark purple eyes, fair skin, and dark red hair tugged into a high ponytail with a purple ribbon. She wore the same thing as her teammates did, a silver and lavender soccer uniform. Only difference was she wore a dark purple sash over the shoulder. Over her forehead was a pair of golden colored goggles with clear red lens.

A memory seemed to stir in his mind, yet it was still hazy. _I... I know her from some where! But what!?_ The strategist was forced out of his hazy as the red haired teen reached her seat.

"Millie, I should've figured it out from when you were giving that pep talk that you were gonna pull this stunt!" Kidou watched the teen wailed, prompting giggles from her teammates as she sat down, before she noticed him, "Ah! I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

"Kodaria! It's alright!" Mizore giggled as her friend pouted at her, before she turned to Kidou, "Kidou Yuuto, meet our Captain and strategist. Kodaria Terumi!"

"H-Hello, Kidou-kun."

 _Kodaria... Terumi? Hold on a sec! I know that name!_ It all seemed to piece together as the goggled teen remembered something. A little 8 year old with a purple hair ribbon facing him in front of the orphanage. A soccer ball. Gentle Laughter from both her and him as they played a game of soccer, the girl's mother watching from the side.

"Kodaria-kun... Forgive me for saying so, but I think I know you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inazuma eleven, only my OCs.**

Chapter 2 The Rose Empress

A hushed round of whispers could be heard from both teams as Kodaria looked straight at him, her purple eyes widened with surprise. Kidou watched as Mizore giggled, before patting her shell-shocked friend on the back. "See Kodaria, you had nothing to worry about." The lavender haired teen pointed out, before looking at the strategist, "Kodaria's mentioned you before! She was worried you wouldn't remember her!"

"Millie!" Kodaria wailed as she tugged the goggles over her eyes, her face red with embarrassment, "Forgive my friend, Kidou-kun! I told her not to pull any stunts like this and didn't expect her to do it anyways."

"So you do remember?" Kidou asked, earning a small nod of the red from the red haired teen.

"Yes. I've been wanting to face your team for a while, but I..." Kodaria paused as she looked over at her headmaster, the redness in her face deepening. "M-May I be excused Headmaster? I-I need to calm down. I'll properly introduce myself tomorrow."

"Of course. Mizore, assist her please."

Mizore nodded, and Kidou watched as the red haired teen rushed off, obviously embarrassed by her friend's antics. Usagi watched her friend leave, before looking back at the strategist. "Will Kodaria be alright?"

"She'll be okay. Millie likes to put the spotlight on our captain, and Kodaria gets really embarrassed easily due to it." The brown haired teen explained, "Secretly I think she's happy that you remember her. She's got a picture of you two together as kids."

"I-I see that." Kidou stammered.

"It's not your fault Kidou-kun. After all I don't think the Rose empress was expecting a reunion with the Penguin Emperor to go like that. I think she was going to ask eventually, but Millie's impatient."

"At least it proves they're brothers," Fubuki muttered next to Kidou, earning a shy little giggle from Usagi, "Are you three forwards together?"

"Just Millie and Kodaria. I'm a midfielder. My big sister Karasu is a forward though."

"But Kodaria is the ace striker. She's the holder of the rose excaliber, the queen of our academy's soccer teams." Karasu, a dark haired teen next to Usagi stated, fixing her hair into a messy bun on top of her hair, "She's The Rose Empress, your opposing title Kidou!"

"What do you mean by opposing titles?" Endou asked.

"I mean just that. Kidou's name is well known here, due to a lot of the girl's knowing about Kodaria's past with him. When he used emperor penguin in his fight, Maiko kinda stuck you with a nickname as the Emperor Penguin here, and it kinda stuck. There are other nicknames for the team, but Kidou's and Maiko's team nickname for you guys, the sparking lightning, stuck out a lot."

"And Kodaria is the Rose Empress, the gamemaker and captain of our team. As strategists, you two are opposing titles. Emperor and Empress, Day and Night, you get the picture," A silver haired girl that Maiko was formerly sitting next to stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"Exactly Titania."

* * *

"Why did you do that Millie!? I wasn't ready to tell him!"

Mizore sighed as she watched Kodaria kick another soccer ball into the net, the red haired teen letting off some steam on the poor pieces of equipment. The lavender haired teen knew her friend was upset, from the way the striker kicked each ball into the net, the piece of equipment straining under the force of the kicks.

"You need to get over your fear of being put in the spotlight Kodaria. After all, if you're gonna go professional, you're gonna have to endure that." Mizore stated as another soccer ball hit the net.

"Not the point. Millie I'm really shy talking to people like him. I-I was gonna tell him on my own terms! Besides, in my state I'm not exactly the best shape to worry about a boy remembering me." Kodaria stated as she sat down, the snow crunching under her shoes.

"Technically, he figured it out and said something first, Taicho."

"S-So what? You pulled the stunt!"

"Touché."

Kodaria sighed as she buried her face in her knees, ignoring the cold around her. _What am I gonna do?_

* * *

"These are your rooms for while you're staying here. Light's out is at 11 pm, and Breakfast is at 8 am."

Kidou nodded as he looked around the room before looking over at his guide, the brown haired girl munching on a bag of kitkats. "Arigatou, Usagi. I hope we'll be able to help your team while we are here." The strategist stated.

"Thank you." Usagi paused as she looked around, before looking at the goggled teen, "Um..."

"Is something the matter Usagi?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm doing alright, but I'm worried about Kodaria-kun. She was really flustered after that incident earlier today. If you can, do you think can do us a favor?" Usagi asked.

"I-I can try to do my best. What do you need?"

"I know it was rather an awkward dinner and reunion, but do you think you could talk to Kodaria-taicho? I know me and her are friends, but I feel like she'd be able to open up to you more about her problem. She's been really down since Alias' attack, and I really want her to be happy again."

"I-I suppose I can try to talk to her. But why me?"

"Well, it's a bit of respect, but the taicho really respects your team's skills. There was a lot of times when we were watching the tournament, Kodaria would watch the television, amazed and in awe of how good you guys became so quickly. Especially after Aphrodi's loss. He used to be the captain for the boys team here. Even before Kageyama's corruption, he was an amazing player. But seeing you guys never give up, even in situations like that, really amazed Kodaria. The strategy, the spirit of the sport... And seeing you in action. They made Kodaria want to keep going, even when there were times when she overworked herself."

"...You're a lot more talkative when you aren't around other people."

"It's my claustrophobia. 3 or 4 people are fine, but a lot of people make me nervous. Kodaria's the same when Millie puts her in situations like earlier." Usagi admitted, before looking back at Kidou, "But the point is, Kodaria really admires you. So I thought if you would talk to her, maybe she would feel better. She was really unraveled after seeing the other team crushed. I know where she goes to call down every time she's upset. Millie's our friend, but she likes to fire us up as people would say."

"...I suppose I could try."

Kidou watched Usagi's eyes brighten, and the shy teen hugged him. "Oh thank you Kidou-kun! I think I know where she is right now, if she's tired out. When she gets upset, she goes outside to kick soccer balls into the net. But afterwards..."

* * *

"Kidou-kun's really grown up. I wish he'd show his eyes a bit more though."

Kodaria sighed as she sat on school's fountain, the water behind her frozen in place as she swung her legs back and forth. The red haired teen was currently holding a picture frame, a picture of herself and the goggled strategist, red eyes staring at the camera and a smile on his face. At her side, the chain of her pocketwatch swung off the side of the cold stone surface.

"I don't know if I'll be able to play tomorrow. I'm too shy and afraid right now. I'm not a good taicho though if I don't play though. I'm their empress, the one who leads the charge. But..." Kodaria paused to hug the picture frame, her eyes red from crying. _I don't know what to do..._

"...Is this spot taken next to you?"

Kodaria looked up, and her eyes widened as she noticed who was asking her a question. Above her, Kidou looked down at her, wearing a grey hoodie over a black shirt and jeans. The goggles were around his neck for once, revealing the deep crimson eyes that matched her hair.

It took a few seconds to actually gather her bearings from the shock, but then she nodded and looked down, feeling her cheeks heat up as he sat down a few inches from her. _H-He's sitting next to me! But how did he know I was here!? Maiko!? No. She's reckless but she knows that I need to calm down when upset..._

"Your friend Usagi was worried about you." Kidou stated.

That explained it.

"I-I suppose that makes sense. Usagi's one of the few who's been here as long as I have, and she's a little sister to me and my cousin. It makes sense that Usagi's worried. She gets mad at Millie almost as much as I do when she puts people in the spotlight." Kodaria explained, before growing more red, "She's a good midfielder though."

"So is Kazemaru on our team. He's rather swift on his feet," Kidou added in.

"I-I know. I watched a lot of the soccer matches from the tournament. Although, I suppose you know about Afuro's relation to me."

"Afuro?"

"That's Aphrodi's real name. But a lot of people know him by the name Usagi gave him. She had a hard time saying his name, and that was how the name sounded when she said it the first time. She was really embarrassed, but Afuro didn't mind. He thought it was an adorable name, so he allowed everyone to call him that."

"I see. That rather explains why he goes by that name."

"I-I suppose it does." Kodaria paused as she grew more embarrassed. _Oh... This is so awkward... If I'm like this now, how am I gonna be able to play tomorrow afternoon..._

"You know, I think both of us were kinda surprised from earlier. If you need some time to think it over, I-I understand." Kidou stated, "I wasn't exactly sure what to do when we met up again."

"You were nervous too?" The red haired teen asked, and the other nodded, "I-I suppose that makes sense. Millie likes to put others in the spotlight to gauge reactions."

"That makes sense. She did that to Someoka before."

"Really?"

Kidou nodded, and both him and the red haired striker found themselves smiling. "I suppose we should have seen it coming. When I got the announcement, Millie had that face like she was gonna embarrass him. What did she do?" Kodaria asked.

"Hug him in front of the team. His face was matching his hair before he knew it."

Kodaria started laughing, and the other smiled at the teen's reaction. "T-That does sound like something Millie would do then."

"She sounds like a handful at times."

"More to the headmaster than us. She's pulled a lot of pranks on the boy's soccer team." The red haired teen explained, before sighing, "I hope they'll be alright."

"I'm sure they'll pull through. If they're like Aphrodi, they're strong. That makes it interesting for when we play tomorrow. I'm excited to see how strong you've gotten since years ago."

"Really?"

Another nod escaped Kidou, and Kodaria found herself smiling. "I-I suppose then I'll have to give it my all then. I hope you will as well."

"Trust me, I will.

"Kodaria!"

"There you are Kidou! We were wondering where you went!"

Both strategists looked up from where they were to see Titania and Kazemaru running towards them, Usagi trailing behind. "Light's out is in ten minutes! Headmaster Akari and Coach Hitomiko were looking for you guys!" The silver haired teen exclaimed, before pointing to the brown haired teen behind them, "Luckily Usagi let us know, but if we don't hurry, they're gonna get mad!"

Kodaria switched open her pocketwatch, and her eyes widened. "I lost track of time! Sorry for making you all worry," The teen apologized as she stood up, before watching Kidou do the same, "Thank you for talking to me Kidou-kun. I hope we can have a fun game tomorrow, Emperor Penguin."

"As will I, Rose Empress."

A flush of pink escaped her face as they ran back to the school, where they proceeded to get scolded by their respective coaches. But deep in her mind, the traces of regret had already evaporated.

 _"I can do this."_

 **Read and leave a review? I'm open to suggestions on improving this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the chapters are gonna get longer. I hope...**

 **I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 3 The strength of the empress

"So as said yesterday, my name is Kodaria Terumi, the captain and ace striker for the Olympus Academy girls soccer team. I hope we will be able to have a fun match today, Endou-Taicho."

"Likewise Kodaria-taicho."

Kodaria smiled brightly as she shook Endou's hand, the other captain smiling in agreement before both of the, returned to their respective teams. Usagi and Maiko were waiting for her as they sat, with the brown haired girl giving her a big smile. Clearly the other was happy her captain was starting to return to her normal self.

"Talking to Kidou-kun must've helped improve your spirits Kodaria-chan! You look very happy to be playing today!" Usagi pointed out, her bunny like pigtails a mess.

"I guess so. But it's not gonna be an easy match you two. Remember, these guys won against Aphrodi. So We're gonna have to show them how strong we are as well. Olympus Academy doesn't go down easily!" Kodaria declared.

"That's the spirit captain!"

Both Kodaria and Usagi turned to see who spoke up, and smiled as they saw their friend. "Recovered from your arm injury Tsuki?"

"Hai. I'm ready to strike the enemy with fierceness. The Crystal Castle doesn't shatter easily." Tsuki stated. The teen was a pale skinned girl with purple eyes, and waist-length hair that was light blue in color. Like the other members of the soccer team, she wore the uniform of the academy, but also wore a silver chain around her neck with a pendent of a crescent moon on it, seven gems attached on the pendent as well.

"Great. Think Hoshi and Karasu can play forward today? We're going with a 3 back, 4 middle, 3 forward line-up today and coach put Mizore as a midfielder for today as punishment for her antics yesterday." Kodaria explained.

"Can't deny she should've seen it coming. But don't worry, my sister is ready for action!"

"Great!" A crunching noise caught her attention, and Kodaria spotted Usagi sneak a KitKat in her mouth, before looking innocent. "You know coach is gonna be mad that you sneaked those onto the field Usagi." She pointed out as she went to fix her teammate's hair.

"I'll take responsibility for it. Who can't deny that these triple chocolate kitkats are good though."

"You have a point."

* * *

"Kodaria seems to be feeling better today. She's really excited despite how calm she looks."

Kidou nodded at his captains statement, watching the other captain interact with Usagi and a pale haired student. With their captain's spirits raised, the team seemed to have grown more confident in their appearance as well. Usagi was bouncing around like a bunny (Which was ironic giving her namesake), and Mizore was warming up on the side.

"She's more of a morale boost to her team. When she's excited to play, the others seem to follow." The strategist pointed out, before looking at his captain, "Reminds me a bit of yourself, Taicho."

Endou chuckled. "I can tell, she's gonna be really hard to defeat. She's Aphrodi's cousin, and he was really strong as well." The captain added in as Someoka joined them.

"Maybe, but Maiko's no pushover. Granted she's playing midfield today as punishment for her actions, but she's got a lot of strength in her kick." The pink haired striker stated, "Then there's that other one, Hoshi. I've seen her skills showcased in a newspaper article. She's strong as well."

"Makes for an even more exciting game then!"

Both Kidou and Someoka chuckled as coach Hitomiko walked over to them. "You'll be placed as a forward for this match Alongside Fubuki and Someoka, Kidou." The coach stated, earning nods from the two soccer players before she walked away and leaving Kidou to wonder what she was planning.

"Well that was rather forward, no pun intended."

The three males looked up to see the light blue haired teen that was talking to Kodaria, alongside someone who looked exactly like her except with silver eyes, standing above them. Unlike the her counterpart, the silver eyed girl wore her hair in a light ponytail behind her, with her bangs braided into a crown like position around her head, silver star clips holding it together. Around her neck was a pink crystal pendent, shaped into a star with silver lines to make it look like a shooting star.

"They seen like a strong team Tsuki," The silver eyed teen pointed out.

"You're right Hoshi. No wonder Kodaria, Usagi, and Mizore have their attention caught on our opponents." Tsuki giggled, Purpleeyes looking at them mischievously.

"Mizore has a reason though."

"As does Kidou-kun."

The trio of male soccer players sweatdropped as the two teens bickered lightly. "You're Hoshi Kamihana, am I correct?" Kidou asked.

"The third in command for the forwards. " Hoshi answered, before gesturing to the other, "And Tsuki's my twin sister, and the goal keeper of the team."

"Yep!" Tsuki giggled, and Kidou noticed a pattern. Both teens looked identical, but there were some differences. Hoshi was more shy and mysterious with her speaking, almost like a cat, while Tsuki was more playful with her approach.

"Tsuki and I have been noticing how strong you guys are. For someone to catch the attention of us, it means a lot." Hoshi pointed out. "I hope we can have a friendly match."

"O-Of course." Kidou stuttered, a little surprised by how straight forward the two were. Both girls giggled as they left, seemingly satisfied with catching the trio off guard. _Just what the heck was that about?_

"I wouldn't let their antic get the best of you guys. Tsuki and Hoshi are like that on purpose. They like to test an opponents resolve."

Kidou, Someoka, and Endou looked next to them, and their eyes widened. Sitting on the end of the benching for their team was another student, only this one seemed to be just relaxing at the moment. The student was a male with fair skin, brown eyes, and hair that was the same shade as Kodaria's red, only with several clumps of white strands and bangs. He looked a few years younger than them, about 3 years or so, and was currently tending to his leg which was in a cast, the crutches that assisted him here on the ground.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you guys." The male apologized, holding out a hand in a friendly gesture.

Kidou watched Endou step forward and shake hands. "That's alright. I'm Endou Mamoru, the captain of Raimon."

"I know, I saw the game between you guys and Zeus. For someone to take down our former captain, that's amazing. And now here you guys are facing big sister Kodaria. Ah right, She hasn't mentioned me yet. Kinda figured." The dual colored male grinned as he sat back, "My name is Sora Terumi. I'm 11 years old and the current captain for the male soccer team of Olympus Academy."

"So then, your injuries are from..."

"Yeah." Sora paused to look down at his leg, and Kidou watched the other flinch in pain, "I was caught off guard by those guys. They took out me and several forwards. Our goalkeeper was injured as well. And then there's sis herself."

Kidou nodded. "She was watching the game between you guys. I can only imagine she was terrified." The midfielder pointed out.

"She was. But Kodaria's doing a lot better now. Even invited me to watch you guys. She's got good friends to get her back into that fighting spirit. Friends on both teams."

"that's a good thing to have. It's with good teammates we get stronger."

"Exactly. So that's I'm gonna give you guys some good advice quick. Trust me, you guys will need it."

Both Kidou and Endou looked at Sora oddly. "You guys may be close, But Kodaria's been on this team with the same people for 4 and a half years. Those guys know each others weaknesses and will cover for each other. That's all I can say." The dual colored hair explained as Coach Hitomiko signaled for the players to join the field. But as Kidou walked forward, he couldn't help but sense Sora's smirk from behind him.

"Good luck Kidou-kun. Kodaria's not gonna hold back just because you're friends. The rose empress is your opponent. And she leads this team with a sword of roses and an iron fist."

* * *

"Good afternoon folks at Olympus Academy! I'm your announcer for this game, Hanabari Hayama!"

Kidou ignored the introduction being announced by a tanned, silver haired teen with dual colored eyes in favor of looking across the field. At the goal post was Tsuki, with the defensive line holding Titania and 2 other defenders. In front of them, Mizore, Usagi, and two others made up the middle row, while Kodaria, Karasu, and Hoshi brought up the forward line.

 _A 3-4-3 position. Kodaria's set up a balance line today. She's testing my skills to figure her out._ The goggled teen thought as he looked over the positions. _Not to mention Mizore's on the middle row. Alright then..._

The whistle blew, and almost immediately Kodaria made her first move, snatching the ball from them within a blink of an eye. Kidou turned around and quickly followed up behind her, making sure to keep an eye on Karasu behind him. "Domon, keep Kodaria on her toes! Ichinose, back him up!" The strategist ordered.

"Got it!" Domon had moved up to block Kodaria, and quickly used Killer Slide to knock it away from the striker and into his friend's grasp. The positions had switched, causing players to turn around and run back. Before the rest of the team had caught up, Ichinose had passed it to Someoka, who slipped past his sister to move forward.

"You guys are as strong as they say," Kidou noticed Kodaria running alongside him, her copper colored goggles over her eyes, "But I'm not easily over taken. Triton, Yumi, Hold the line! Usagi, assist and intercept!"

"Yes Taicho!"

Titania and a blue haired woman moved to block Someoka. The pink hair striker realizing this, and proceeded to kick the ball backwards to Kidou. The midfielder prepared to receive the pass, when Usagi seemed to slip out of nowhere and intercept the ball. "Quick as a bunny, that's my motto!" The brown haired teen giggled as she ran toward's Raimon's side of the field, before kicking it to Kodaria.

With the ball in Olympus' control, Kidou found himself rushing back towards their side of the field, aiming to reclaim the ball from the red haired captain. _Those two are fast! It takes a lot of speed to slip within a narrow gap and take the ball. Kodaria wasn't kidding when she said Usagi was fast._ The strategist thought as Kodaria slipped through the defense. _She's not a captain for nothing._

"Let's take this up a notch!" Kodaria exclaimed, and she jumped over Kabeyama. The soccer ball had taken on a red glow, indicating the use of a technique to come. "Rose Excalibur!"

It felt as if Time had slowed down for Kidou. Kodaria had kicked the ball, a sharp strike within the air like the sharp edge of a sword. The strength of the kick boosted the shot, allowing for faster speed. "God Hand!" Endou called out, aiming to stop the ball's path and for a second, the ball was held back. But then the access strength broke through the defensive technique, and Kidou watched as his captain and the ball were sent flying into the net.

"GOAL! Kodaria Terumi's Rose Excalibur cuts through God Hand like a knife through butter!" Hanabari exclaimed as Kidou watched Endou recover.

 _Unbelievable! That was on par with Aphrodi's God Knows and Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard! That combined with her leadership makes her a strong opponent!_ The strategist thought with surprise as Kodaria walked past him, a satisfied smile on her face. "I've showed the first card in my hand Kidou-kun. Now it's your turn to show yours," The red haired teen whispered as she returned to her side of the field.

"You just caught me off guard Kodaria. You haven't see anything yet. Now it's our turn to go on the offense." Kidou pointed out as the ball was placed and Someoka moved to claim it, "Ichinose, guard Usagi! Kazemaru, you guard Mizore! Fubuki, Assist Someoka!"

"Hai!"

The ball was passed back and forth between players, and Kidou moved forward as well to bring up the rear of the attack. Behind him, he could hear footsteps approach him as Someoka attempted to pass the ball to him again, this time with better results. "Kazemaru, Ichinose, get ready!" Kidou called out, and brought his fingers to his lips before giving a loud whistle.

* * *

Kodaria heard a whistle in front of her before seeing the penguins emerge from the ground. _Emperor Penguin #2 then. If that's the case then the defense is gonna have some trouble. And then there's the addition of Fubuki and Touko. I have no idea on who they are and how they play._ The red haired teen though.

"Emperor Penguin #2!"

"I'll stop them Kodaria! Knight's Shield!" Titania called out, jumping to block the shot, only to be sent flying.

"Titania, your slipping!" Tsuki giggled before holding her hands out, "Crystal Palace!"

The ball collided with a wall of crystal brought up with Tsuki's hissatsu, and for a minute the two moves were locked in a stalemate with equal power. But then a crack formed within the crystal, followed by more, before the ball broke through and blasted past the goal keeper and into the net.

"GOAL! Kidou's Emperor Penguin proved to be a bit too much for Tsuki to handle as Raimon earns their first goal of the game!" Hanabari exclaimed as Tsuki stood up and picked up the ball, "And with that we are all tied up as we end the first half of the match!"

Kodaria watched the scene in amazement as Kidou walked past her. "Round one draws to a close, Kidou-kun," The red haired teen pointed out, the other raising an eyebrow as she gave a smirk, "Round one was a draw in terms of strength. Now we start round two."

Kidou returned the smirk with one of his own. "This is a battle of skills and wits Kodaria. This match has only just begun."

"Exactly. Let's give them a battle of strategies to remember. As one gamemaker to another."

"If that's what you want, then I'll play your game."

* * *

"Man, she isn't the captain for nothing! Kodaria's a lot stronger than she looks!"

Kidou nodded in agreement as Endou and Someoka joined him on the bench, Sora next to him as they observed the other team. "Kodaria's been playing soccer for 6 years, and 4 of those were as captain for this team. Not to mention she actively works out on the side when she's not busy. That being said though," The younger captain paused as he looked over at the gamemaker, "That move of yours was amazing. Few people have broken through Tsuki's defences like that."

"Thanks. But this game isn't over yet. The first half was a battle of individual skills. Now we move onto the real challenge. She's setting up her plans, and so should I." Kidou added.

"So what is you strategy Kidou? If she gets the ball she's gonna make it hard to get it back. Not to mention Usagi's a threat as well. She slipped into that small gap of space when I attempted to pass it to you once." Someoka pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Usagi's younger than Kodaria, and quite shorter than the rest of her team mates. She uses that to her advantage in scenarios like the one before." Sora explained, before scowling, "She's called the Blindspot Bunny for a reason."

"Speaking from experience? Or do you have a grudge against her?"

"Both actually. She and I are rather... rivals for my cousin's attention whenever he's around. Aphrodi taught me and named me his successor for the male team. While with Usagi, he dotes on her. A lot."

"Dotes?"

"Usagi is kinda a klutz on a lot of stuff, one being my cousin's name. His name is actually Afuro, but every knows him as Aphrodi, which came from Usagi mispronouncing his name and it kinda stuck. Granted everyone knows she has a crush on my cousin, but she's too dependent on him. So when he left for Zeus..."

"I think I get it. She's been a mess."

"Exactly."

The group of boys paused as Coach Hitomiko joined them, shaking the other captain's hand before looking over the Raimon teammates. "Positions are the same as before. Kidou, work around Kodaria's strategy as much as you can," The coach ordered.

"Yes Kantoku." Kidou watched his coach leave before turning to Sora, "Any advice for this half?"

Sora nodded, and the strategist noticed a near terrified look on his face as they glanced at the other team. "Yeah. Make sure Kodaria, Usagi, and Mizore don't get to your side of the field together."

"Why?"

"If they do, you guys are screwed. Kodaria's true colors show in one technique and only that one alone."

"What is it?"

"The Goddess Breaker."

* * *

"Welcome back to the second half of the match between Raimon Jr. High and Olympus Academy! As it stand, both teams are tied at 1-1! But this game is just heating up!"

Kodaria heard the whistle blew, and immediately ran to snatch the ball from Someoka while Mizore, Usagi, and Tsuki ran behind her. "Mizore, Tsuki, you guys know what to do! Usagi, slip between the gaps in their defence." The red haired teen exclaimed as she pulled her hair ribbon out, allowing her hair to fall freely on her shoulders.

"Yes Taicho!"

"Heh, We're going into that technique then! I love it!" Mizore's cackling could be heard as she and Tsuki ran forward, and Kodaria passed it to her blue haired teammate.

 _Single shots have a uniqueness to them. But combination shots are what I do best! Especially with this one I've created when we all first joined Olympus' soccer team!_ Kodaria thought as she ran forward, keeping an eye on her three other teammates as they passed the ball back and forth past Raimon's midfielders.

The ball was then passed to Usagi, who was almost to the end of the field, and Kazemaru ran to intercept her in a sliding shot, only for Usagi to jump with the ball in the air. "What the heck!?" Kazemaru exclaimed.

 _Most think Mizore's my second in command, but the truth is they're far off. Usagi has the collected calmness that she lacks outside of the game, and what she lacks in strength, she's made up for in agility and jumping. She's not the Blindspot Bunny for no reason._ Kodaria thought as she slipped past the defense. "Usagi, Mizore! You ready?"

"Yes Taicho!"

With those two words confirmed from each teammate, the trio jumped into the air along with the ball. "If you think Rose Excalibur was strong Endou, then prepare yourself, cause we're not done yet!" Kodaria exclaimed as the trio kicked the ball at the same time.

"Goddess Breaker!"

* * *

Kidou was barely halfway down their side of the field when Kodaria initiated the special move, Usagi and Mizore adding their strength onto the kick. the ball was engulfed in a wave of silver and gold energy as it was sent flying towards his Captain. "Endou!"

"Majin the hand!" The ball was grabbed in an attempt to keep it from going in, but the sheer force of the hissatsu blasted though Majin the Hand and into the goal, sending Endou backwards as well.

"And there it is folks, the famous team shot of Kodaria Terumi, Usagi Akio, and Mizore Ryuugo, the Goddess Breaker! The combined strength of the shot breaks through Endou's Majin the Hand and results in Olympus Academy taking the lead in this match!" Hanabari exclaimed from the commentary area, the young girl looking like she was jumping out of her seat.

"In...credible..." Kidou breathed, watching Kodaria, Mizore, and Usagi give each other high fives before returning to their side of the field. _Just how much strength do those three have?_

"One person shots have their own strengths, Kidou-kun," Kodaria stated as she walked past the strategist, her hair floating freely behind her, "But combination shots are what I'm more well known for on this team. Your move."

A chill ran down Kidou's spine as the red haired teen turned and faced him. With her hair down, combined with the calm posture and her composed movement, his friend looked a lot like her cousin, a bit like how he was at Royal Academy. There was that air of pure strength radiating off of her, one of a leader. And for a split second, the goggled teen thought he saw Aphrodi's afterimage behind her, before it disappeared and she gave a smile.

"Just what the hell was that move!?" Someoka asked as he joined up with Kidou, "That was even stronger than the Inazuma Break!"

"Yeah. She showed her true strength in that move. She looked a lot like Aphrodi when she fired that shot."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Coach wanted her for the team."

"To be honest, I hope she does want her for the team. Her strategies rival mine, and her teamwork is even better."

"Yeah. But we're just as good as them. Let's prove that."

"Right." The whistle blew, and both males watch Fubuki launch forward with the ball, the other obviously going into more wild mode as he and Kodaria fought for the ball. "Someoka, back up Fubuki! Ichinose, Kazemaru! Guard to keep it away from Usagi and Mizore!" Kidou ordered.

"Hai!"

* * *

Kodaria felt her blood boiling with excitement as she ran side by side with Fubuki, noticing the other's 180 change of personality. "So your showing your true colors, Fubuki-kun! Just know I don't give up easily compared to others!" The red haired teen exclaimed as they fought for control of the ball.

"Bring it on! You're a lot more determined compared to the others I've face!" Fubuki taunted as he broke free with the ball, and a chill went through Kodaria as she noticed the other's eyes changed from a cool grey to a fiery orange, the aura of fierceness hidden within them. "Eternal Blizzard!"

The air grew colder, and the ball was surrounded with ice as Fubuki jumped into the air and kicked it towards Tsuki. The other was slow to react as it sailed past her, shattering though a half risen Crystal Palace as the ball went into the goal.

"GOAL! Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard proves to be a shocker to Olympus as sails into their goal, and the game is all tied up!" Hanabari exclaimed as Kodaria hear the whistle call, "And it's the end of the game! Both Olympus and Raimon have played their best, and this match ends on a 2-2 tie! What a game!"

Kodaria took several heavy breaths of air as she watched Fubuki turn to her, and she was surprised to see the eyes return to normal. _Fubuki Shirou... Just what the heck are you?_

"That was the best match ever!"

The red haired teen barely had a chance to recover as she was tackled by Usagi and Mizore, the former laughing as she swung in the air. "I've never had an intense match like that! Kazemaru and Kidou-kun gave me a workout!" Usagi exclaimed, "Those guys are strong."

"Yeah." Kodaria breathed before she gave a grin as Endou and Kidou walked over to them, and she shook hands with the two, "Well played match. You guys really gave our team a work out!"

"Same here Kodaria. Your skills are hard to match! No wonder you and Aphrodi are cousins!"

The group of five chuckled as both coaches approached them. "Well done Kodaria, Usagi. This was a great exhibition match." Coach Hitomiko pointed out as she shook hands with the red haired team.

"Likewise. We're glad to have faced a powerful team like Raimon."

"I'm glad you are. Which is why I have a proposal for you two."

Kodaria noticed both Kidou and Endou's eyes widen as she looked up at the coach. "Raimon is training to become strong enough to take down Alias Academy. You show a lot of promise to take them down alongside us, that I wanted to invite both you and Usagi to fight alongside us. Coach Akari gave the okay if you want to, but the choice is yours." Coach Hitomiko explained.

Usagi squealed with delight, and Kodaria watched her give the coach a hug as she turned to her Headmaster. "Are you sure I should Headmaster Akari? I know we have school and all that..."

"It's fine Kodaria. We thought it might be a good idea to temporally disband the team until you two return, to prevent any major injuries."

"I understand," Kodaria admitted as she looked over at her brother sitting on the sidelines, who was currently giving her the thumbs up sign in approval from where he was, before looking at Coach Hitomiko, "It's obvious on Usagi's answer, but I want to say mine as well."

"I accept your proposal."

 **Usagi's motto "Quick as a bunny" is a play on her name, which means rabbit in English. XD**


End file.
